You Don't Remember?
by IAmTreySonOfZeus
Summary: Set after the Giant War. Five Years after the Giant War the seven have gone their separate ways.But what happens when a new threat is coming and the seven's memories have been erased? It's up to Leo Valdez and Thalia Grace to restore the memories of the remaining six.READ AND REVIEW!
1. Who are you?

You don't remember?

**Percy **

He woke up to the sunlight in his face. Figuring that he probably wouldn't be able to go back to sleep he swung his legs over to the side of his bed and just sat. For some reason the past seven and a half months were a blur to him. He remembered certain names like, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel. But one name stood out to him. Annabeth. He couldn't seem to get this name out of his head. With his ADHD, he knew this would bother him all day.

All of a sudden his iPhone 4 began to ring. "Hello?" he said. "Hey it's Thalia. I wanted to know if you wanted to get coffee, my treat." Thalia said with excitement in her voice. "..Uhm I'm sorry _Thalia _but I don't know who you are." Percy said, obviously confused.

"What are you talking about Kelp Head? I'm your cousin! Stop being an idiot!" Thalia said angrily. Percy didn't know this girl but she was really mean. Or at least he thought he didn't know her. "Look Kelp Head I'll be over in 30 minutes." said Thalia. "Hey how do you know where I live?" asked Percy with a confused expression, until he remembered Thalia couldn't see him. "Just stay put Kelp Head." Thalia said with worry evident in her voice.

Percy had a feeling that whatever was going on was not good at all.

**Thalia**

Thalia really hoped this wasn't what she thought it was as she grabbed her coat. As she stepped into the frigid January weather, she heard the voice of her commanding lead Huntress goddess. Lady Artemis spoke in her head; _"The threat is near, my Lieutenant. You and the Valdez boy must restore the memory of the seven before it is too late." "Yes, milady" _Thalia spoke back. She had a tough time coming her way.

**Ok so this is my first chapter on this website. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Read and review! Please it would make my life! Any suggestions, Just PM me! NO FLAMES PLEASE! See ya next chapter!**


	2. Remembering

**Hey guys! Okay so before I get started on chapter two there's some shout outs!**

**daughterofposeidon917: My super awesome cousin! Thanks for your review cuz! Don't know what I would do with out you!**

**ChildOfWisdom: You are just simply awesome! Thanks for your review!**

**Okay just to clear it up, there will be a little Percabeth in this story (Yeah I'm a guy Percabeth fan sue me for crying out loud :P)**

**Okay so here's chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: Have you ever seen my name on a Percy Jackson and the Olympians book?**

**Chapter 2 **

**Annabeth**

Annabeth woke up to very little sunlight, but just enough to annoyingly wake her up out of sleep. She had an empty feeling though. As if there was a huge part of her life missing. She sat up and looked around her big New York loft. She tried to remember why her dad bought it for her. Wasn't it after…..? She couldn't think of why he bought it to save her life!

There's that empty feeling again, she thought. She looked to her phone. Phone? She felt like that was wrong. Like for some very important reason, she shouldn't have a phone.

As if on cue her phone began to ring. "Who's Thalia?" she asked herself before answering the phone" Hello?" she said in a very questioning tone. "Annabeth, I know that you don't remember who I am, but there is a threat coming and you need your memory back. Meet me at Starbucks in times square in 20 minutes." Thalia said.

Annabeth was about to reply but Thalia hung up. Annabeth was now officially worried. But nevertheless she showered got ready and grabbed her keys and went out to her 2012 Camaro. She couldn't remember why her dad had bought her this. And she also couldn't shake that empty feeling.

She got in and started her car wondering just what she was getting her self into.

**Leo**

Leo woke up on the couch of his auto repair shop with a crook in his neck and an aching back. At 20 years old he was the owner of Festus Repairs. He was lucky to have this job. He didn't have enough of a high school education to get into college. Luckily, his dad, Hephaestus, pulled some strings (being a god can make things happen) and helped him open his shop.

This got him thinking about the Giant war. They had won! Leo and the rest of the seven. Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Percy and himself. They were the ones that defeated the _loco _giants and the evil goddess Gaea. He hated that woman with a passion. She had taken his mother away from him and he wanted to hurt that goddess every time he thought about it.

But now even after five years, Leo wanted to celebrate. He decided to call up Jason to see if he and Piper wanted to go out to eat, on Leo (that's rare for Leo to pay.). He dialed Jason's number. "Hello?" said the sleepy voice of Jason. "Jace! What's up, man? It's Leo. Look I know it's been five years since the Giant War and-",

"What are you talking about? Who are you? Listen-Leo is it?- I don't know who you are or what crazy drug you're on, or how the heck you even got my number, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't call anymore" and with that angry Jason hung up leaving Leo with a very scared expression on his face.

_Jason's lost his memory again? _Leo thought. _This can't be good._ At that moment, Leo's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. _Percy. If he's lost his memory then this is not a coincidence,_ Leo thought as he dared to pick up the phone. "Hello?" Leo said.

"Hey um, Leo right? Yeah well according to my _cousin _Thalia, I've lost my memory and there's a threat coming and she wants you to meet us at Starbucks in Times Square-""Hurry up Kelp Head!" said an angry Thalia. "Anyways," said an obviously annoyed Percy, "meet us here in twenty minutes. Bye" _Why is every one hanging up before I can speak?! _thought Leo as he changed and ran out to his 2012 Festus(which he had made and gotten patented).

He looked back at the shop knowing he wouldn't be coming back for a while.

**Jason**

That was had just gotten a call from some weirdo named Leo, that was talking about some Giant War. He had interrupted Jason's sleep for that foolishness. That,needless to say, pissed him off. But he couldn't help but think that he knew Leo. For some reason he couldn't remember anything after age fifteen until now.

He had a feeling that there was something that had happened in that span of time. He just couldn't figure out remembered a girl named eyes how the changed colors like a kaleidoscope. And her uneven chocolate-brown hair. And he knew he cared about her. He also remembered his sister Thalia. And like magic his phone began to was calling. He picked up the phone," Jason, we don't have much time. Meet me at the Starbucks in time square in 20 minutes." said Thalia. "Thalia I remember you but what's going on?"Jason said waiting for a response. "Something I tell you it all,you'll be scared for the meet us here." And Thalia hung up. Jason got ready and went out to his car.

He knew,somehow,he might not come back to hi s apartment.

**Okay so that's chapter 2! Review and tell me what you guys thought about it! PM me for questions and suggestions! **

**See ya in the next chapter! I'm might add some characters to this story also ,so if you want to be in it you can PM me for that also!  
**

**~SOZ.  
**


End file.
